sam's sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: jennifer uley moves with her brother sam uley cause her dad dont want her any more,but a certain wo;f imprints on her while she is there.
1. Chapter 1

dislamer:i do not own twlight. i only own my characters.

chapter 1

Jennifer Uley was on a bus to see her 18 year old brother named Sam Uley

with his wife. she was on the bus for two days cause even though her dad had

the money he didn't want to spend it on her. About two hours later she got to

the bus station. The officer who i met at the front desk, lead me to two very

large men and on women. They all had tan skin. The two boys wre big tan skinned

with short black hair. The girl also was tan with jet black long hair and three

long scars down the left side of her face, but she still look very pretty. The boys

wore shorts a t-shirt which showed of ther mustles. She wore a picture shirt with jean

pants. When i had every thing i needed the officer left. The girl said

''hello my name is emily young. i nodded.

one of the boys said

''hi my name is sam,as you know your brother. i gave him a slight wave.

last one said

'' hey name"s paul''.i nodded also and said ''my name is jennifer uley''

Then i put my stuff in the truck bed and sat in the back with by the way i have russet skin

like my brother, black hair. and wear boy clothes alot like now black jeans white shirt and leather

jacket, with black boots.

Finally we got there after 1 hour later. I was about to go get my luggage, when took it up to my room.

I didn't complain since i was too tired to carry it my self. emily said i could go to sleep and she call me when supper ready.

i said '' okay''.

My room had blue walls, twin bed and a desk. and the sheets were also blue like the pillow cases. Not caring was in these clothes

took off my jacket, layed down, got under the covers and got ready to sleep. and sadly also dream about my father abusing me.

please review my chapters bepend on it.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

{jennifer pov}

I was woken up by sam shaking me. He said it's time to eat and meet the guys.

I said ''get out now need to change''.

He said ''okay'' and ruffled my hair.I shouted when he left the room to not touch my hair.

I heard him laugh and go up stairs.

I went into the bathroom, brushed my hair while putting it in a ponytail. Put on my boots and leather jacket.

There were five guys and one girl besides emily and sam.

Sam walked up to me and said ''this is quil,embry,brady,collin,jake and leah.  
>When he said leah's name a pained look came across his face.<p>

They all were big with tan skin and short black hair.

I took an apple and leaned against the wall and gave a slight nodded and waved too.

They all sat down and so did I, i sat between embry and jake. I got my food first cause emily said they eat alot. That would all the food, you could feed two armies.

After i finished my food, I put my dish in the sink and was gonna wash my plate, but emily told me to relax. I went on the couch, but was suprised cause my dad was always telling to clean up my mess, his mess and whoever he brings home.

When i noticed what they dressed in just a pair of cut offs.

I sait there for about ten minutes then had a flash back of when i still lived with my father.

FLASHBACK-  
>I was watching tv on the couch and I was about 12 at the time. Well my dad came in yelling about how much of a mess it was. I told him ''I cleaned the house, but you made a mess''.And i wish i didnt say that. He said ''dont talk to to me that way you stupid bitch and here is your punishment''.<p>

Before i could jump over the couch and run away he threw me by the collor of my shirt on the ground,than took his belt and hit me with it like 20 times. Then he tore off my shirt and took his lighter and burned my back for like 5 minutes. i bit my lip from than kicked me in the ribs till i heard at least 2 crack. Than he left laughing.  
>ENDFLASHBACK-<p>

Sam yelled for me to get over there. I put on a fake smile and went to the table again.

Three more guys were there, same russet skin and black hair. Paul walked in and said ''hi jenny''. i said ''hi paul''.

Then quil asked ''how do you know paul''. I said ''he picked me up at the airport.

Sam said ''this is jake and seth''.

I wave dat jake and looked at seth and saw he was just staring at me. Like a blinded man that could see for the first time.

he hade the same russet skin and black hair but, his eyes were a beautiful brown. I could stare at them all day. I would have by then sam decided to cough really loud. I look at sam and he look pissed.

Sam said ''seth we need to talk now''. Seth nodded. Sam grabed seth by the back of his neck and seth tenced up. I then ran up to my room to change into a black bikini and black shorts and a white tee shirt. I then let them know i was going to the beach. she nodded, but said ''come back soon''. i said okay.

While i was at the beach sitting there, I heard a deep voice say ''could I sit here''. And that voice was none other than Seth Clearwater.


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer: i do not own twlight. only jennifer uley.

chapter 3

{seth pov}

After me and jake were done with patrol, we went to sam's house to see his sister he is always talking about. When we got there i saw her back facing us.

I think sam said her name was jennifer uley. So sam introduced us to her. She turned around and looked at jake then me. She was the most wonderful girl I ever seen she had black hair up to her mid-back and beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes had happyness,but also anger and sadness. And her body was just perfect. They had some nice curves and-, wait no bad seth. But she had a scar from the corner of her right eye to her tip of her ear.

I wanted to know who did that to her and hury them mercyless. Oh shit, i just imprinted on sam's little sister in dead. I saw that he new two because, he was fumming and pissed. He growled and said ''we need to talk now seth, meet me outside''.

And while he said this he was shaking, not enough to phase but was really pissed. He then not even waiting for to to walk out the door, he grabed my neck and made my neck tence up. And baseically draged me to the woods.

He than turned me around and, taking my neck and slamming me against the tree, also lifting me two feet off the ground.

He growled ''why the hell did you do that''.

I said in a small voice ''you know I cant control it''.

After that he saw i went, which is very wierd since i have really tan skin. He put me down, and throw me on the groud. He paced back and forth. One minute later he sighed, then picked me up by my collar and got right in my face. Then said you hurt her at all and I will hurt you bad understand. I nodded.

He put me down, and I said ''you know I would never hurt her right''. he sighed,but nodded.

I saw her head to the beach, and i saked if i can go. He said yes. When I saw her looking to the ocean. i asked if I could sit with her.

{jennifer pov}

Seth said ''hey to know you better how about we play 20 questions? I said ''sure''.

He asked ''what is your favorite animal''? ''i said wolf'',he said''thats funny me too''.

He asked many other questions like where im from, what I like ect...

By 10 o'clock I said it was getting late. So we both got up. He said '' I'll walk you home.

I said ''okay''.

When we got there he said by and then said ''how bout I see you tomorrow''. I said ''okay''. I was really happy and could not wait till tomorrow. i said bye to emily, saying im gonna go to bed. she said ''sure''.

But when i got there, I saw sam and he said ''you were out late''. I said not to bad knowing it was I added I was with seth.

He said ''I know but you still need to come home at a certain 10:10 is a late time! I said ''ok sam''. not wanting to knew I was not really listening, so he said ''we need to go over some rules''.

I said ''come on sam how about tomorrow ok''? I tired

He said ''fine but I will hold you to it''. I nodded.

When I went to my room, i took off my clothes and went to take a quick shower and then dried my hair.I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then I went to bed thinking, I cant waiit till tomorrow. I'll get to see seth, but then i dreaded when I have to sheak rules with that thought I fell a sleep.


End file.
